For Peace
by NITRO PSYCHO
Summary: Ever wonder how Grovyle and the Hero met in the Paralyzed future? Well, here's the story of how that happened
1. The Raid

Running.

That was about all Grovyle could really do at this point in the proceedings. It was supposed to have been a slick and easy break-in. The original plan had been to raid Dusknoir's base (whose identity had been revealed to him by the numerous interrogations of the Sableye; these guys were dumb yet useful), retrieve some sort of special paper, then lure any pursuers into a trap he laid out in case he'd run into trouble. Instead, all he'd found were several meaningless papers that had been haphazardly torn from books, a loud alarm signaling a break-in, and an open window, implying that someone had beaten him to the punch and had already made an escape. Luckily, he'd managed to catch sight of a tall, blue robed figure making his way down the same path he was on now. Yet he didn't have the time to really worry about that now as the Sableye were right on his heels.

Grovyle made his way through the forest of brown, unhealthy looking trees, trying to get the Sableye to continue to follow him. In fact, he was counting on them to stay right on his trail. If he played his cards right, then he would be able to get them off his backs long enough for him to search for the mysterious thief that had reached the prize he had been searching for. However, the problem was that the Sableye, while not exactly the brightest bulbs you would find anywhere, were insufferably tenacious in a group. This meant that, if he'd so much as take them on by himself, he'd be facing an uphill battle just trying to defeat all of them. To make matters worse, that strategy also ran the risk of attracting Dusknoir or, God forbid, Primal Dialga. No, it was best to just trap them and escape so that any of the ladder foes were none the wiser as to what had happened.

* * *

The figure had to be a fool to think that his good luck would continue like this. He was now hanging, satchels in tow, from a rather large net on one of the larger trees in the area he was in. Why anyone would have put such an annoying trap in the middle of a forest trail was beyond what he could comprehend. Fortunately, the trap seemed to have been designed to hold more than one occupant (in which the figure had a pretty good idea as to who this trap was for), so it only took him a matter of seconds to slip a hand through one of the holes and cut through the knot with the pocket knife he always carried with him. He then scaled to the nearest branch and started placing the remains of the net in one of the satchels he was carrying.

Why he had to carry two satchels with him at all times was well beyond anyone's guess, even his own. Yet it had always felt natural to him for some bizarre reason so he never bothered to contemplate on the matter further. One satchel had been deemed as his every day satchel, as it was carrying a rather messy assortment of orbs and other strange items that he'd either picked up on his travels or had been given to him by Pokémon that he had helped out at some point in time. It wasn't much, but it was enough to keep this world's darkness from breaking his spirit. The other one was a lot more organized and contained a vast array of papers he had compiled in order for him to complete his mission… like the one he had recently confiscated from Dusknoir's little base.

Despite the trap he had the misfortune of stumbling onto, this was by far the easiest data heist he had ever pulled. The Sableye that had been patrolling the stone building that the fat ghost used as a lair were so annoyingly stupid that the fact that they managed to work for him was nothing short of a miracle. Add in the fact that he had been scoping out that place for almost a full two weeks, learning how to override the various security feeds that made up the place, and it had been a crying shame that he didn't run into any sort of problems up until now.

His musings were quickly extinguished by a rather loud rustling on the forest floor underneath him. Looking down, he saw that several Pokémon had converged underneath him, completely oblivious to the fact that there was someone directly above them. He immediately recognized several of them as the Sableye that had been at Dusknoir's lair, which made sense because they were pretty much the only credible ghost types that haven't fully lost their minds yet (well except for Spiritomb, but at this stage, one could only classify the guy as a what). The other was relatively new to him, and the only real characteristics he could make out from his vantage point were that it was green and that it had, what if by all indications, a large leaf on top of its head. The group immediately got into a fight that was pretty much a one sided mugging from his angle.

Immediately, the experience the figure had received from dealing with most surprises came into effect, and he began calculating what was going on. This Pokémon had to have been the one that had set the trap he had the misfortune of stumbling upon. There was no way they could've have gotten this far and not be here for something else. So what was he supposed to do now? The figure pondered his choices carefully.

Option A: Leave the group be and just proceed through the trees and back to his hideout.

_No that isn't right,_ he thought bitterly. _I've never liked turning my back on people who needed my help. Plus it would draw too much attention to myself if I moved around up here. The last thing I want to do is give myself away and ruin my one wish._

Option B: rescue the Pokémon, and tie him up back at his lair.

_That'll just make me as bad as Dusknoir. Besides, this guy might know something about this paralyzed world and he definitely won't be in a talkative mood if I did that to him._

Option C: rescue the Pokémon and try to become friends with whoever it is.

_Who knows? This guy might come in handy._

Without bothering to think of the matter anymore, the figure pulled out a pair of cracked goggles and immediately strapped them on. He then pulled out three of the orbs he carried and dropped them right in the center of the group. The moment they hit the ground, they immediately transformed some of the nearby Sableye into one of the dummies he'd seen when an ally of his used Substitute. He wasn't sure how long the orbs would last, but it bought him enough time to jump down from the tree, sling the now unconscious Pokémon onto his back, and get away with the assistance of low hanging vines before the effects wore off.

The figure continued to travel by this method for a while now, gaining altitude with each swing while trying not to drop his unknowing companion. Once they'd gotten to a safer distance, he slid down off the vine, shifted the Pokémon into his arms and began making his way down the trail on foot. At several random intervals, the Pokémon stirred but remained unconscious, making him look down at it. While he continues to run at a steady pace, his mind began to falter. _Wait a minute… wouldn't it be better to just leave him somewhere? I don't really need him to carry out my mission._ He looked down at the Pokémon and noticed there was now a smile on its face. While he couldn't put his finger on it, the Pokémon just seemed so… trusting.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't leave him all alone. He just couldn't. It wasn't moralistic. _I'm not getting soft….it's just that this way I have a better chance of finding out about the paralyzed world. Yes, that's it. That's the only reason._

The figure was so absorbed in his thoughts that he almost rushed past his house: a cave at the other side of the forest. He managed to stop himself in time, and after taking a few breaths to get his lungs to catch up with him, he went inside. It was a modest little house. The only real things that were in it were a straw bed and a wooden table. After setting the Pokémon down on the bed, he dug into one of his satchels and pulled out one of the last Oran berries he had left. After mashing it up in a bowl he managed to find somewhere, he forced it down the Pokémon's throat. Now that the adrenaline from running was leveling out, he sat down on one of the chairs and asked himself what the Pokémon would be like. Rude, arrogant? Annoying, whiny? Most of the Pokémon he knew in this cold world (save a small pink Pokémon that can travel through time) was the same—selfish and shallow. Why would it be any different?


	2. The Team

**What up peoplezez**

**Well, this is part 2 of the 2-shot.**

**Enjoy**

Grovyle felt a strange wave of nausea come over him when he woke up. Immediately, he thought this was strange because he never felt nauseous after a mission. Gingerly, he fought off the sickness he felt and, with some degree of difficulty, brought himself up to a sitting position and began surveying his surroundings.

It seemed he'd left the forest he had been running through altogether, but he was not sure where he was now. What he could tell was that he was in some lightly furbished cave of sorts. The only real commodities he seemed to have were the straw bed he was lying on and a table that had two satchels on it. The change in setting struck Grovyle as odd because most dwellings he saw were not know to be used for simply living.

"You know, a simple thank you would suffice".

The voice caught Grovyle completely off guard. Turning toward, he nearly tumbled backwards at the sight of who the figure was. He had smooth, peach colored skin and a torn white t-shirt and shorts. A mop of dirty brown hair the color of thick mud cascaded down the figure's back like a waterfall, ending at his waist. He had to be no older than thirteen. But the most surprising thing to Grovyle was his face. He was a little course, but…also…human.

_A…human?_ Grovyle thought._ But... that can't be right. Didn't they…become extinct?_

"I wouldn't move around too much if I was you," the human said. "The Sableye may be stupid, but they're not exactly known for going easy on people. What were you doing out there anyway?"

"I was trying to get some information from one of Dusknoir's lairs," Grovyle said. "Obviously the plan didn't work out too well so I had to get the Sableye off my tail. Somehow the trap I'd set up to distract them didn't deploy in time so I ended up being attacked".

"What, you mean this thing?" the human asked, pulling the remains of the net out from one of the satchels. "Even the Sableye aren't that thick, and I speak from experience".

Grovyle silently cursed himself for this stroke of bad luck. That trick with the net had been his go to trick in order to get out of trouble. If this guy was able to get out of one of the nets no questions asked, then he figured it likely that the Sableye were able to have no problem getting out quickly as well.

"Anyway, that's all in the past," the human went on. "What's important is that we managed to get away from those jokers in one piece. What your name?"

"Grovyle," the grass type said. "What's yours?"

"Lyle," the human said.

An air of awkwardness filled the cave as the two just stared at each other. It was clear that they were not used to each other. To try to ease some of the tension, Lyle went over to the two satchels and began digging through them. The fact that he had two satchels with him confused Grovyle a bit, but that was the least of the questions that were buzzing around in his mind.

"How- how are you human?" he asked.

"Well both my parents were humans," Lyle said. "It's only natural that I'd end up-"

"That's not what I meant," Grovyle said. "I thought that all humans had become extinct".

"Oh well, there's not really much to tell really," Lyle said. "See, I was part of a group of humans that were descendants of a group called the Time Watchers. Supposedly they had this ability called the Dimensional Scream that allowed them to see through time when toughing something or someone. When time had stopped, the power just seemed to vanish, but my people were convinced that one among us would be able to use the power again and bring the return of time to this paralyzed world".

"Well… where are they now?" Grovyle asked.

"Well, apparently Primal Dialga had found out about us at some point," Lyle said. "Naturally he was afraid that one of use might use it and find out how to restore time, so he had ambushed us. My people knew that we were in trouble, but they didn't want to give up hope on the Dimensional Scream. In the end, they distracted Dialga long enough for me to escape".

"Wh- what happened to them?" Grovyle asked, unsure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"I don't know," Lyle said. "The most logical assumption would be that Dialga killed them. I didn't want to leave them, but they insisted and pushed me into the forest…"

At that point, Lyle just seemed too upset to continue talking about it. He determinedly focused his attention back on the satchels, the sound of him crying audible in the cave. Grovyle couldn't help but feel sorry for what the kid had been through. He had long since known how hard it was to lose people he cared about. But he had learned firsthand that in times like these, you had to be tough and deal with things like this, no matter how upsetting it was. With what little strength he had, he willed himself out the bed and over to Lyle, placing a hand on the human's shoulder.

"Hey it's ok," he said. "Remembering those who have fallen can give you the strength to go on".

"Thanks," Lyle said. "So, I take it you were the one who broke into Dusknoir's lair after I did?"

"Yeah, how did-?" Grovyle gawked.

"I just figured you'd have to be part that Pokémon Defense team to be gutsy enough to sneak in there," Lyle said. "You aren't the first Pokémon from that PDT group who broke into one of Dusknoir's bases after I did, and after what had happened to them, that's pretty much become their go to strategy for a while now".

"But why would they be following you?" Grovyle said.

"Well, a couple months ago, I had run across a group of Pokémon that were part of the team after I had a run-in with a psychotic Spiritomb," Lyle said. "They were impressed by the way I handled myself and said they wanted me in the team. I'll admit I was a bit skeptical about working with others due to the fact that my encounters with Pokémon at that point in time had been… less than stellar. But after I got settled in, I saw that they were a lot nicer than I expected. They valued my opinion during mission briefing and were keen to let me get involved. Then Dusknoir showed up".

Grovyle cursed himself again. When he first joined PDT, he had heard talk among the seniors members about how to deal with the Dusknoir situation after some sort of attack had nearly wiped them out and trying to make amends with their supposed 'greatest ally'. At the time he never knew what they were talking about but as he settled in, he learned that Dusknoir had been a spy for Dialga sent to infiltrate the team in order to disrupt their plans to turn the future into a time flowing world. Yet Grovyle was wondering why Lyle left if he got along so well with everyone.

"What happened?" he asked.

"After a couple weeks went by, a rumor began circling around the team that a mole had infiltrated the team," Lyle said. "Dusknoir immediately jumped in on it and managed to put me at the top of the blame pile. It didn't really catch on at first, but over time most of the Pokémon had started ignoring me like I had some sort of disease. Of course, I had a few supporters, but they kept getting shot down on how to deal with me".

"What happened to you after that?" Grovyle asked. "Did the team attack you or anything?"

"No," Lyle said. "I quit. I knew there was no way I could get back the respect of the members that thought I was the traitor, and I couldn't really trust Dusknoir in case he was under some sort of outside influence. So me and a couple of Pokémon that were still loyal to me went our own way. As you can see, it was the best decision we could have made. Barely a week later, Dusknoir had been made the tactical strategist of PDT. A day later, he shows his true colors".

"I don't believe it," Grovyle said. "How could they turn their backs on you after everything you did for them?"

"Yeah, well, you have to hand it to Dusknoir," Lyle said. "He's tough, he's resourceful, and let's face it, he's a better actor than we gave him credit for".

Grovyle didn't know what to believe anymore. His team, the team that had promised that they would never hurt the innocent, had chastised an innocent man all because a loyalist of the paralyzed world had managed to successfully lie to them all. He wasn't sure if he could look at them the same way again after what he heard.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Lyle asked.

"I… I don't know," Grovyle said. "This is all a lot to take in at once".

"Well, you can stay here until you can get back on your feet," Lyle said. "I'll come back to check up on you as soon as I get this paper I took from Dusknoir's lair to my team".

"Team?" Grovyle asked.

"The Planetary Investigation team," Lyle said. "We've been trying to find out the source of the planet's paralysis and, hopefully, try to find a way to reverse it. This paper is supposed to have some sort of clue that will help us accomplish this".

"That's a very interesting goal, but why would you do this?" Grovyle asked. "Somehow, I doubt the honor of getting on Dialga's bad side is worth the price".

"The large scale dream that we all share is to be able to see a sunrise for the first time, Lyle said. "Personally, for me, I was hoping that I'd be able to find out what happened to my people once this is all over".

Grovyle was stunned. They…they had the same goal to have time flow again? He could hardly believe it. As far as he could tell, most Pokémon (and he had assumed humans too, although now he realized that they put the world's well being above their own by letting Lyle escape) were affected by this dark, paralyzed state of the world—their hearts would become mean and wild. Lyle seemed to be the opposite. Sure, he seemed to be a little rough around the edges, but he seemed to be a nice person, although he did seem a little too trusting. But still, He could hardly believe they had the same goal.

"Well, I'd better get going," Lyle said. "Don't try to do anything rash while I'm out. Dusknoir is pretty keen about getting rid of me since the mole thing and I don't want to give him the chance to get a tab on me".

"Wait," Grovyle said.

"What for?" Lyle asked.

"Is it possible… that I might be able to join your team?" Grovyle asked.

"Come again?" Lyle near gawked.

"Well, it's just that… you guys share the same dream as me," Grovyle said. "Plus, what you're doing just seems to make more sense to me".

Lyle's mind raced over what was just happening. This was turning out to be much more than he bargained for. True, there were some merits to Grovyle part of the team, but a part of him kept nagging that he would slow the team down. After a few moments of mulling it over in his mind, he let out a sigh.

"All right," he said. "You can tag along if you want, but it's at your own risk".

"Thanks," Grovyle said.

Gingerly, Grovyle made his way to the cave's exit and stepped out into the paralyzed world. Pausing only to pick up the two satchels, Lyle followed him out, silently asking himself what he just got into.

**Well, it looks like Lyle and Grovyle are going to have a pleasant time together.**

**R&R, plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


End file.
